Warriors Bird Fight
by Sounds of Snow
Summary: The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash! This time 17 cats are going for the gold. Let's hope atleast 2 of them make it to the finale. Heck, let's hope that some of them live! Complete! WARRIORS FISH FLIGHT, THE THIRD STORY IS OUT!
1. Library

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

1. The Library

It was dawn, a red and yellow bus pulled over in front of a library. It stopped and 15 cats came out of it. They were the contestants of Warriors Mouse Cash. Last season, the prize was eaten. Now they are competing for 300000 sparrows in a new season, probably ten times more painful, exciting, painful, thrilling, painful, painful, painful, oh yah; painful. It'll be all that and more.

Then Chris walked up. "Hello, welcome to season 5 of Total Drama Island!" The contestants looked confused. Firestar spoke up. "What the hell, season 5? Last season was season 3. Oh yah, what happened, no censor when I said hell?" Chris smiled and happily answered the question. "Well, Total Drama the Musical is airing summer 2010. So we call this season 5. By the way, we ran out of censor money. You can't say anything worse than the b word."

The cats rolled their eyes. "Oh yah," the cat contestants perked up. "You know how I said we'd get 2 more cats!" They nodded. "Well say hello to Belle and Scooter." A black and brown striped she-cat with patches and a black and grey striped tom appeared. "These are the fan fiction author's cats. They will be contestants. By the way, there is too many of you. One will go away tonight."

Static...

Journal, Chris: "We don't have the dirtplace anymore so cats will record their journal in a hollow tree. Help! I can't get out!"

Journal, Chef: "I don't have the axe collection anymore. Now I own a machine gun collection."

Journal, Belle: "Scooter, who I hate, and I are going up against 15 wild cats! We're screwed."

Journal, Scooter: "Where's Ryan?"

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Damn you! My name has been revealed!"

Journal, Leafpool: "A second chance. I'm going full force this time!"

Journal, Brambleclaw: "My team booted me off last season due to injuries, mostly a full body third degree burn. I can win this time!"

Static...

It was reaching the point where Chris would announce the challenge. "So," Scooter asked the warriors. "What do we do now?" Firestar answered his question. "We wait and see what Chris has planned to do to us." "Hush up kitties!" Chef commanded them. "Thank you Chef," thanked Chris. "Now, like Total Drama Action, being based off film genres, yours will be based off book genres."

"Now I get the library theme," whispered Hollyleaf. Chris gave her a stern look and continued talking. "Now, there are 17 of you. We only need 16 to get the show started. So, today's genre is the 'lost' book. Basically, an important animal or person goes missing and somehow finds his way back. Now, go to sleep, the challenge will start tomorrow."

The next morning, everyone woke up, to find themselves on a tropical island. They saw Chris on a helicopter. "Today," Chris began. "You gotta find a way off here. The last cat on the island will be driven back to shore on a hidden boat, and sent home on the lamousine. Bye!" The copter flew off.

"This sucks!" yelled Lionblaze. How do we get back? Jayfeather went up to him. "Think of this as last season's walking on water challenge." "I never made it to that episode." Jayfeather then remembered his brother was first kicked off. "Oh... Sorry. Well, make a raft or something."

The cats each began their own little ways of trying to strategize how to get off the island. Then, as the warriors were creating their own plans, they noticed the two kittypets of Snowwhistle, Scooter and Belle, floating back to shore. "How in the hell are you doing that?!?" Tigerstar yelled. "Our collars you call dorky are pretty buoyant, bye!" The two called.

Static...

Journal, Sandstorm: "No freaking way."

Journal, Firestar: "Remember in the first book when I had my collar ripped off. I shouldn't have done that."

Journal, Stormfur: "This sucks."

Journal, Feathertail: "How are we doing journal entries when the hollow tree is outside the library?"

Static...

Yellowfang was next to leave, well, her and Graystripe and Firestar who she'd decided to use as rafts. The cats stared in awe. "St... Op it..." Graystripe tried to say, but too much water had rushed into his mouth.

The other cats went back to work. Only 11 more cats would be allowed back to the library.

Static...

Journal, Lionblaze: "I have got to last longer than the first challenge this time. I am not losing."

Static...

Lionblaze had eventually pushed a log into the river. "I can fit one more person on." He said. Every cat was begging, but he brought Jayfeather, mostly because his brother blind and would fail the challenge without him. They both sailed off.

Cats were becoming more desperate, after a while, Feathertail had managed to find a popped tube; she refilled it with air and sealed it. She said off, at the same time, a storm was approaching. Stormfur used this to his advantage. He created a parasail and waited for the winds to take him away.

Hollyleaf and Whitestorm then became so desperate; they began to swim back to swim back to shore in the murky, stormy waters. That only left Tigerstar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spottedleaf, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm. Tigerstar jumped on shark, along with Brambleclaw. They raced back to shore.

The remaining four she-cats had to think of a way off the island. Luckily, Squirrelflight had managed to tear a tree away and drag it to the water; it was only big enough for 3. Since it was Squirrelflight's she chose who'd go. She let on Spottedleaf and Leafpool. Why not Sandstorm? She was a lazy pushover who laid in moss together with a rogue over Firestar!

As they sailed away, Sandstorm went back into lazy mode. She fell asleep. Soon a chopper picked her up; she was flown to the lamousine. The strangest part was; she slept through it all. Yep, she entered lazy, and lost lazy.

The 16 who did make it back to the library were in a line. Chris walked up to them. "On Team Fire we have Belle, Scooter, Firestar, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Yellowfang, and Jayfeather. On Team Water we have Spottedleaf, Leafpool, Feathertail, Whitestorm, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, and Tigerstar. So Team Fire sleeps by fiction section; Team Water sleeps by the non-fiction section, goodnight everyone!"

Everyone went to sleep.

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Damn you Scooter! You were my CAT, HOW COULD YOU TELL MY NAME TO THE VIEWERS; DAMN YOU!"

Journal, Chef: "Oh wah! Boohoo! Suck it up and write the fan fiction. My name is Chef Hatchet, you don't see me complaining."

Static...


	2. Game Night

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

2. Game Night

The two teams came out of their corners and into the main part of the library. Just like last season, food bowls with food and water that would probably never be replaced. Not surprising, the cats ate very little. Last season, some of them ran out before the fifth episode. That was kind of funny.

Static...

Journal, Lionblaze: "Another two and a half weeks of pure hell. This really sucks. If John Wilkes Booth were alive, I'd tell him to shoot me."

Static...

The two teams sat down as Chris and Chef entered the doors. "Now hush you!" yelled Chef. "Chris is about to speak." "Thank you, Chef," Chris began. "Today's challenge is based on the Sports book genre. So basically, a young kick sucks at life; until he meets a famous person and is turned into an all star. Today, you will be playing a game of football, basketball, and baseball against each other. Whoever wins two outta three wins today's challenge. The losers will vote. Whoever does not receive a sparrow leaves on the lamousine."

The cats were stunned. A two out of three sports challenge, which was going to be difficult. "Okay," Chris continued. "Team Water won the coin toss. Which sport do you wanna play first?" The team talked it over for a minute or so, eventually they came to a decision. Tigerstar stepped up. "We wanna play Football."

"Okay everyone! Board the lamousine to reach out destination!" Chris ordered. Everyone hopped in and they were driven to the Panthers Stadium. It was big, huge, had the goal posts. Just like any big stadium. "Basically the game is today fling the ball threw your team's target goal post. Other than that, pretty much rule free. Go!"

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "I have no clue if Football has any other rules. I don't play or watch it. So don't blame me if this seems a bit rule-less okay!"

Journal, Chris: "Review! Sorry I had to say that. That's what Snowwhistle wrote."

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Damn you."

Static...

So the cats huddled up and discussed the plays. After that it was nothing but fighting and tackling. Team Fire really brought the heat on that one. (Super pun, happy, wee, why do I say this; guess that's life?) Team Fire was winning eighty-seven to nothing. And they weren't five minutes in the game.

Chef waved a flag and the game subsequently stopped abruptly. "STOP now!" yelled Chef. "This is hopeless! We ain't near five minutes, and Team Fire clearly wins! So Team Water! Get a life!" Chris walked out. "Thank you, Chef. The winning team is Team Fire, they won, and they pick the next sport."

Static...

Journal, Leafpool: "You're fu..." "We don't have censor money anymore!" yelled Chris's voice. "Do not say the f word!" "Fine," responded Leafpool: "You're kidding me."

Journal, Brambleclaw: "Well, crap."

Static...

The team talked it over and picked basketball. Chris drove the cats to the bobcat's stadium. It was huge. If Team Fire won this it'd be all over. The other team couldn't give them that chance.

Team Water started with the ball. They managed to get a couple of shots in, but Team Fire was creaming them. Eventually, Tigerstar was getting pissed off. He went up to Team Fire and tied them up. Team Water got the rest of the shots.

Three hours later...

Team water was still getting baskets in. Here's what the current standing was. 4563647 – 17, yah, big difference.

"Stop!" yelled Chris as he blew a whistle. "Team water wins. I guess baseball will be our deciding sport. Chris packed them into the lamousine and drove them off to the Yankees stadium. It was getting late. This game would have to be fast, ten minute innings in a game, yep that fast.

It all started as Firestar came up to bat. He swung and hit the ball. It soared. As the other team chased after it, Firestar managed to get a homerun before anyone had a near chance to tag him. As he came back to home base, Team Water got furious. Now the real competition was on.

Three innings later...

It was almost over. Only one more inning, bases loaded, Hollyleaf up to bat, everything resting on her shoulders, what could possibly go wrong? A lot, but let's now focus on that. Let's focus on the lighter side. If she failed, she'd go home, if she won, she'd be a hero. Yep, that risky, sucks doesn't it.

The ball was pitched and Hollyleaf swung as hard as she could. She ran around all the bases, it seemed like she'd make it home, then the most absurd thing happened. Belle was standing there hold the ball. "You didn't hit this more than nine inches." Belle told her. Team Fire had won the first challenge.

Chris drove them back to the abandoned library. The cats who'd won enjoyed their extra meal as a prize then drifted off into a deep and heavy sleep. They'd earned it, well, for the most part.

Team Water was less fortunate. They were crowded by the checkout desk. (Get it; check out desk, because one cat would leave. Get it, anyone? (Cricket, cricket ;), well, back to the story.) Chris held up seven sparrows. "I have seven sparrows with me, but eight contestants. One of you is going home tonight."

Chris held up a sparrow. "First cat is Whitestorm." "Yippee!" he yelled as he took his feathered prize.

"Brambleclaw," the tom became excited. "I knew it!" he called out as he claimed his bird.

"Lionblaze,"

"Spottedleaf,"

"Leafpool,"

"Tigerstar,"

Chris had only one more sparrow on his plate. "I have one more bird, yet two cats left." Hollyleaf and Feathertail eyed each other. "The cat that gets their saving grace tonight is..." There was another dramatic pause. "Hollyleaf," She ran up and ate it all in a gulp.

"Why me," said Feathertail. Lionblaze answered her question. "Answer that yourself, what did you place last season?" Feathertail went blank. She'd placed second; this was just like Lionblaze last season. They feared she'd be a future threat. She nodded and walked out of the library to the lamousine.

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "I wonder if I could get money off this series."

Journal, Chef: "You posting this on fan fiction, idiot. Not on the television! What an idiot."

Static...


	3. A Mysterious Coincidence

**This chapter was inspired by Scooby Doo and Sherlock Holmes. And no, I'm not kidding; those kittypet characters are really my cats in real life.**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

3. A Mysterious Coincidence

The two teams tiredly made their way the food bowls. Belle and Scooter happily ate their fill. The other cats began to stare at them in disgust. The others barely took nibbles. It was a sad moment at the Library; the cats were starved, well, except for two of them. The others were starved.

Static...

Journal, Leafpool: "How can those two stomach this?"

Journal, Belle: "They don't like it; they can starve for all I care, right Scooter?"

Journal, Scooter: Scooter is in a thinking pose. Jeopardy music is heard.

Journal, Belle: "Never mind."

Static...

Chris came in a detective outfit. He looked up at the cats. "Hello remaining 15," said Chris. "Today's book genre is the 'mystery' novel. In these types of literature, one is usually tracking a thief or murderer. That's what both teams will do. Chef, explain the rules to our fine contestants."

Chef came out; he was holding his most prized machine gun. "I suggest you listen!" he yelled. "Today, you will be solving a murder mystery. You will have three suspects; me, Chris, and some lady over there. The murdered person was lying on the floor, a gash in his neck, and with an eye missing. You gonna have to find out what happened. Go!"

Team Fire came rushing to the _'fake' _murder site. "Apparently," said Scooter. "This man was in a bad state, he was lying on the floor, with a gash in his neck, and with an eye missing." "You just repeated everything Chef said." Belle told Scooter. "Shut the hell up, you! I don't wanna hear your crap!"

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "Kittypets are weird."

Journal, Belle: "Remind to shred that blind bastard to bits."

Journal, Snowwhistle (me): "Onomatopoeia! Hooray!"

Journal, Tigerstar: "Team Water us gonna have an easy victory, for sure."

Static...

The other team, Team Water, was busy scavenging for clues. So far, they had no luck. All they found was a rubber glove stained with blood, an axe, a gun, and a map to who committed the murder. But they just shrugged it off, probably wasn't important anyways. Most likely it was nothing.

Team Water had eventually found out that all of the items they'd seen were clues, but by then, Team Fire had already found it. So, instead of looking for clues like Sherlock Holmes, they'd set a trap as Scooby would do.

After long hours of searching, a man in a mysterious grey trench coat began to enter the Library. Team Water jumped out at them. "It's the murderer!" Whitestorm shouted. "Get him!" yelled Lionblaze. "Activate the mid 60's, early 70's chase music." Brambleclaw ordered. Singing: 'Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We have some work to do now!' "No, no, no!!!" yelled Brambleclaw. "Anything, but that, please!" Singing: 'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!' "Eh, good enough, I guess."

A bunch of random chase sequences which involved the hallway gag of running through random doors and bursting into and out of places such as a coffee cup occurred, you know, the strangest things which you'd only find in an insane kind of twist.

After a while, just like in Scooby Doo, the entire team ended up crashing into each other. Just like in any retro 60's and 70's cartoon. "Well, that was doomed to fail," Hollyleaf commented.

Team Fire was still leading there investigation, so far, nothing.

Static...

Journal, Stormfur: "Atleast we don't suck like the other team."

Journal, Spottedleaf: "Screw you!"

Journal, Leafpool: "We went through a chase scene for nothing? Wow, we certainly are pointless idiots. That's all I can say."

Journal, Firestar: "I know I'll win this time. I'll win because I don't have to worry about Sandstorm."

Static...

Both teams were on the verge to no where, that is until Team Water found a clue; it was a map to the hiding spot of the murderer! What a twist, huh? They followed it and walked into a room filled with booze. The man with the trench coat was lying on the floor already tied up. "Freaking easy win, huh guys?" Feathertail commented.

They tied him up and led him to Chris and Chef. "It's the guy." Chris told them. "Team Water wins!" The team cheered. "Well who is it?" Hollyleaf questioned. "I know," Tigerstar said. He pulled the mask and hat off. "Some kid with A.D.D., the normality to be super crazy hyper, I'm a murderer myself, so I know who my killers are."

Static...

Journal, Graystripe: "That didn't make the least bit of freaking sense. I mean what the crap!"

Journal, Snowwhistle (me, again): "You complained last season, you complained this season. Hmm, should I vote you off?"

Static...

"Team Water, retrieve your freshkill." Chris told Team Water. "You earned it. As for Team Fire, see you at the Checkout desk."

After about three hours of waiting, the eight cats crowded around the deck. Chris held up a plate, I only have seven sparrows, yet here stands eight contestants. One of you will be out. The first one safe is Scooter." Scooter took his special piece with pride.

"Then Squirrelflight," She took hers.

"Firestar,"

"Belle,"

"Jayfeather,"

"Yellowfang,"

"Only one more, who will it be?" Graystripe and Stormfur cautiously eyed each other, worried about the sake of the one who'll be in and one who'll be out. "The cat is..." "Get on with it already!" yelled Yellowfang and hit Chris with a rock. "Shut up," he yelled back. "It adds tension. The safe cat is; Graystripe!" "How the hell did I get so many votes?" asked Graystripe. "You didn't," Chris responded. "I just like screwing with yah.

Stormfur calmly walked to the Lamousine, he didn't care if he won or lost. Like see said last season. 'I just entered to have fun.'

'Till next time my loyal viewers.


	4. American Idiot

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of trouble with school and homework. I'll update when I can, this could range from a week, to a month, like it just took. So expect the unexpected. I don't own warriors or TDI. I also don't own any references to American Idol.**

**Based on Warriors Mouse Cash**

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

4. American Idiot

Chris grabbed his bullhorn. "Come on people, we have a show to shoot!" he yelled through it. A bunch of tired and bored cats walked out of their halves of the library and ate what little food they could.

Static...

Journal, Leafpool: "This show is easing at my last nerve."

Journal, Tigerstar: "Go Chris!"

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Tigerstar is a douche!"

Journal, Scooter: "Somehow, I ended up in this fanfiction."

Static...

Chef and Chris walked up in front of the cats. "Can I have some edible food?" asked Firestar. "Ask again and I kill you," Chef replied. Firestar hushed up with a growl and went back to chewing on his food which he was some how okay with as a kittypet. Weird like that, isn't it? Isn't it, anyone? Does no one get my joke?

"Today you will be doing the contest genre!" shouted Chris. "It's more of a category, but it fits with today's challenge, a twisted version of American Idol!" The cats had no clue at all what that meant and stared at Chris with blank expressions.

"Chef, explain." Chris commanded. Chef grunted, then walked up to the cats and sourly answered. "American Idol is a popular TV show where contestants sing and try to win." The cats' faces went from clueless to bored looks in an instant. "I don't write this piece of crap, don't blame me." Chef told them.

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "I have got to stop making jokes about my profile."

Journal, Brambleclaw: "Singing? We're on the fourth challenge, and this is the brilliant idea. Pretty damn stupid if you ask me."

Journal, Jayfeather: "That's bull man, a load of bull."

Static...

"Here to judge you are the American Idol judges; Simon, Paula, and Randy!" Three people walked out on stage. A average looking man, a pretty lady, and a cool dude, they sat in chairs. "You have five minutes to pick a song." Chris instructed. "Go!"

The cats scurried around, looking for something to sing. Then, the first cat was called. It was Lionblaze from Team Water.

"I believe I can fly!" he shouted awfully. "I believe I can touch the sky! I think about it every day, spread my wings and fly awa..." "Stop, stop, stop!" yelled Simon. "Um... All I can say is, a bucket could've done better, and I hate you."

"I think you're sweet, but you don't have any talent," said Paula. "You trying to be awful, or what dog? I mean, that was down the drain, yo." Randy commented. "Well, you don't have millions of fans!" Lionblaze yelled. "Yah, we do." Simon retorted.

Lionblaze ran out crying. "I can tell it didn't go well," Yellowfang snorted. "He's sadder than someone who accidentally breaks their best friends arm."

The next cat was Tigerstar. His song was even worse than the last one. He tried to song 'Thriller!' "Cause this is thriller. Thriller night! And no one's gonna save you, from the beast about to strike!" "Shut up!!!" Simon yelled. "Are you trying to kill us?!?" yelled Paula. "Get off stage you moron!" Shouted Randy

It pretty much went on like that. Eventually, an angel came out of nowhere and sang a song so heavenly, it made the angels cry. Yes, it was, Yellowfang?

She sang it so brilliantly, that I'm not allowed to type it, because 1: It's impossible to type it like how she sang it, and 2: If I did, everyone would cry.

Chris walked up. "Team Fire wins!" He shouted. "Go claim your victory. I'll see the other team at the check out desk at seven pm." The winners cheered and went away to claim their gladly earned possessions. Team Water just moaned and walked away.

The library quieted then.

Team water was busy deciding who to vote off. It was a tough everyone sung awfully, so there was clear cut person whom had all rights to be kicked off. Chef walked by his prized machine gun. "This is given to whoever loses, and I don't mean donation wise." He told the fictional cats. They gulped.

Static...

Journal, Brambleclaw: "Last season it was axes, now he's using machine guns? What the hell is wrong with him?"

Journal, Lionblaze: "Please don't boot me off! Please don't boot me off!"

Journal, Hollyleaf: "I know who I'm gonna boot off."

Static...

The checkout desk was crowded once again. It was full of seven contestants, each hoping at one more chance at victory. On Chris's plate were only six sparrows, each one looked hopeful and tasty. They all wanted one, they all desired it, and they all craved for one of them.

"I only have six sparrows," Chris began. "Yet at this counter are seven hopeful contestants. If I call your name, you are safe and may receive a bird. First up is, Whitestorm."

He came up and claimed the fowl, or... What kind of bird is it?!?!

"Spottedleaf,"

"Tigerstar,"

"Lionblaze,"

"Hollyleaf,"

"Only one more sparrow." Chris waved it front of their faces. He smirked and jerked it back as Brambleclaw and Leafpool tried to bite at it. "The last cat of the night is..." More pausing continued. "The one and only..." They were sweating right now.

"Brambleclaw!"

He leapt up and took it. Leafpool looked up. It was only fair she got up and left for the lamousine. She could only help wondering why she was kicked off. She shrugged any thought of it off.

Static...

**Tape from last season:** _Leafpool bombs her cabin and heads toward the carnage. "Thanks terrorists." She said. "No problem they responded." The chopper flew out the area as Canadian and USA forces began to squadron attack the unidentified terrorist aircraft which was fleeing the nation._

"_Hola?" answered Sophia on her phone. "Yah," answered Leafpool. "A 'mysterious bomb just took out my cabin and I need you to help me clean it. Can you?" This is what Sophia said back. "Fix yourself b****." She then hung up on her. The phone went BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

**Next tape, shot a couple hours after: **_"Atleast we can go our cabin..." Feathertail didn't finish. "Where the H*** IS OUR CABIN!!!" Spottedleaf came up. "Leafpool blew it up in an attempt to win the challenge."_

Static...

Chris walked into the camera shot and spoke. "If you're wondering why those words from season 1 were censored unlike the recent episodes of season 2, that's because last season we had a censor budget, and those are past tapes. Bye!" Chris walked out of the camera shot.

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Why do I criticize my self in this?"

Static...

Leafpool inside the lamousine. Then, the driver window rolls down to reveal Chef with a machine gun in his hand. "Hello..." he said to Leafpool.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

The lamousine drove into a dark alley.

Three hours later...

Leafpool walks out with several flesh wounds and blood trickling down her body. She stumbles as she walks. "Good thing I'm a medicine cat."

She fell unconscious.

Several hours later, she is taken to a vet.


	5. The Haunted

**Can people please review, oh yah! I got this one out quicker than the last chapter! That's cool, huh? Review!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

5. The Haunted

The two teams were just waking up. They trudged over to their food and water bowls. They scraped a little bit of it up. Sadly, poor Scooter and Belle ate kittypet food so often; they liked that gunk and had finished of theirs on today, day 5! Now they were desperately begging other cats to share with them.

Static...

Journal, Belle: "Now I know what it means to be a warrior, starvation."

Journal, Jayfeather: "Not true! The true meaning of being a warrior is to fight another cat's ass off 'till they yell bloody murder and cry. Erin Hunter didn't just hear me, did she?"

Journal, Tigerstar: "Can they hand me the birds already, I'm obviously going to win this competition!"

Static...

The 13 remaining cats were waiting for Chris to show up, or atleast Chef, but no one even came to the barren winter doors of the library. "What the hell is going on?" asked Firestar. "Chris should be here by now to kill us in some crazy scheme." "As long as those two are not here, I'm going to take a nap in the heating duct," said Yellowfang, yawning to go and get some sleep.

One by one, cats left the area, until only Brambleclaw remained, waiting for Chris or atleast Chef. Then, breathing began to spread down his neck, he looked behind him. "AH!" he yelled. "Who are you?!? What are you doing?!? Stay away from me!!! NO!!!!!!!" The screen went black.

Meanwhile, a party between the cats was being hosted to celebrate the fact that Chris and Chef weren't there. "Hey?" yelled Jayfeather. "Has anyone seen Brambleclaw?" Everybody shrugged and went back to partying. Jayfeather was worried though. He'd been gone for an hour, and he wouldn't want to have missed this awesome party.

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "I'd better go find him."

Static...

Jayfeather blindly walked around the area. "Hello?" he called. "Brambleclaw, you okay?" Brambleclaw, you out there buddy? Anyone... Hello..." He got nervous as more footsteps began to wake across the ground, since he was blind, he didn't know who it was. "Bramble...claw... You there, is that... eh... you... buddy."

"AHHH, somebody body help me!" The screen turned black again.

Firestar and Graystripe on the other hand were with the group and partying like no tomorrow. Then a scream was heard. "AHHH, somebody body help me!" The voice was Jayfeather. The party seized instantly. "That sounded like Jayfeather," said Lionblaze. "Graystripe and I will look for him." Firestar volunteered. "Come on Graystripe."

The two ran to the site where they heard the scream. All they found was a trail of blood. "It's Jayfeather's," said Graystripe. "I'll follow it," replied Firestar. He began to walk down the trail of Jayfeather's blood. He disappeared behind a corner. "Firestar..." "ZZSSSHHHSZZHHHS!!!" a chainsaw yowled. "AH!" Graystripe responded, and then ran back to the group. "Someone got Firestar!" He yelled to them.

The remaining cats formed a circle and with their claws, wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper. "Okay," Spottedleaf started. "Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather are goners." She crossed out their names. "Yellowfang left, she's probably dead too." She crossed out her name as well. "Okay, there are nine of us left," said Squirrelflight. "The key to survival in a horror book is to stay in a group, the murderer will try and detach us from the group, and we do not separate!"

Static...

Journal, Whitestorm: "I'm really scared right now." A shadow covers the hollow tree trunk. "AH!"

Static...

The eight who were left sat silently around each other. "Where is Whitestorm?" asked Belle. "He went to go blab about how scared he was in the tree journal." Hollyleaf replied. "That was an hour ago." Belle commented. She crossed his name out.

The cats had been huddled together for awhile now. It was midnight. "Shouldn't we search for survivors?" asked Scooter. "I'm not going," replied Tigerstar. "I don't wanna be next." "Well I am!" Scooter left. "Yes!" yelled Belle. "I don't have to put up with him anymore and Snowwhistle is mine to cuddle with!" "That's cold." Tigerstar said. "Even for me, that's a low thing to say." Belle crossed out his name.

Scooter plodded around, "Anyone alive? Anyone out there, anyone... AH! Leave me alone." Scooter tried to run away but tripped. "NO!"

Hours began to pass. It was around three in the morning. Cats had been disappearing all over. Finally, only Tigerstar was huddled over in the corner. "I have to hide." He said. "He could be anywhere." The screen flashed back and Tigerstar's voice was heard. "Holy crap, leave me alone!"

It was around six in the morning. Yellowfang got out of her little corner and yawned. "What a good night sleep, wonder if I missed a challenge." Chris walked up to Yellowfang, seemingly out of nowhere. "You've won immunity for your team, Yellowfang! You managed to hide from Chef for over twelve hours." She didn't really care. "Where are all the other cats?" she asked. "Tied to chairs over there and are being forced to watch Bill Nye the Science Guy."

Static...

Everyone is tied to a chair with tape keeping there eyes open. They'd watched the max volume Bill Nye's over 50 times! "Someone, please kill me!" yelled Whitestorm. "Shoot me in the eye!"

Static...

Later that night at the bon fire, everyone sat around the checkout desk. Chris held up five sparrows. "I am not impressed Team Water. You did nothing to try and escape Chef." "The only reason Team Fire won was because Yellowfang fell asleep in the corner." Lionblaze whispered. "The first safe cat is... Spottedleaf..." He tossed her a sparrow.

"Hollyleaf,"

"Lionblaze,"

"Brambleclaw,"

"The last safe cat of the night is..." Tigerstar looked at it with careless eyes. Whitestorm was asleep. "Tigerstar, you get the last one!" Chef then scooped up Whitestorm and threw him in the lamousine. "I'd hurt him, but that wouldn't feel the same as hurting Leafpool," said Chef. He drove the sleeping cat off.

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle (me, the author,): "Whitestorm was boring. I had to ship him off."

Journal, Chris: "I actually guessed Whitestorm would leave at this point! I won the bet Chef!"

Journal, Chef: "Damn it!"

Static...


	6. Hilarious Hell

**Even quicker time o be released! Yayz! Review, Please! I do not own anything, even the references to other cartoons or web series that are not part of the crossover!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

6. Hilarious Hell

The cats were yawning as they walked out to their food bowls. Last nights challenge had scared them into a new meaning of the word scare. In fact, it wasn't Chef in the horror serial killer suit that scared them. It was the Bill Nye videos. They tortured the cats beyond every meaning of the word belief. As they slowly nibbled at their food, Chef and Chris walked out.

Static...

Journal, Tigerstar: "Despite me being Chris's favorite character, I'm beginning to hate him."

Journal, Jayfeather: "Well, I wonder what Chris is up to today?"

Journal, Spottedleaf: "I hate Chris."

Static...

Chef stepped in front of the cats. "Chris is taking a day off," Chef told them. They noticed Chris walk out the door. "So I'm filling in. Today's challenge deals with comedy. So here are the two inspirations you'll be working with. Say hello to Fred and Tom & Jerry." Suddenly, a cat and a mouse came busting through the door, they came destroying everything in their path. Then a high pitched voice teen came walking in and doing funny things. This sent the cats into laughter.

"Each team will get their own comedy people to help them," Chef explained. "Team Fire, you won the last challenge, pick who you want; Fred or Tom & Jerry." The seven cats huddled up and discussed this in their group. A lot of whispering was heard, and then they broke and looked at Chef Hatchet. "We want Fred." Fred came bouncing and squealing over to them, making them laugh once again.

Team Water stood their. The five cats yawned. "Oh, who shall we pick?" Brambleclaw mewed sarcastically. "Oh, I guess we'll pick Tom & Jerry." The duo came running over, knocking over a lot of stuff in their path. This made the cats laugh even harder than they originally did. "You have two hours to make a skit," said Chef. "Whoever makes me laugh hardest wins the challenge."

Team Fire began to come up with a skit with the help of Fred. Of course, Fred had no clue what was going on so he kept yelling out random things which made no sense. Surprisingly, he said some things which helped them come up with a skit. Team Water was getting a surprising amount of learning about how to make people laugh, through violence and weaponry assemblies.

Static...

Journal, Lionblaze: "We can win this!"

Journal, Tigerstar: "No doubt, Team Water is gonna win!"

Journal, Squirrelflight: "We have the better odds!"

Journal, Scooter: "I hate how we have to come outside to go into a journal diary."

Static...

Chef motioned the cats to a TV screen. "Okay fools!" he yelled at them. "While you don't know this, I secretly videotaped you acting out your performances. Team Fire's video will be played first." Team Fire seemed very confident. It was mostly because they'd won three out of four challenges. Still, anything can happen, right? Chef slid the VHS tape into the player and the video began.

Static...

_**Video Recording: **_The scene starts as Firestar is dressed as a mad scientist. He's in a lab and mixing some chemicals. All of the sudden, Graystripe walks in looking like a five year old. "Hey Bob!" he yelled to Firestar. "What is it Joe?" he asked Graystripe. "Whatcha doing?" "I'm creating an advanced series of voluntarily un-separate molecules which..." He was interrupted as Graystripe pressed a button and a nuke fired and blew a country up.

"What the hell, Joe!" Firestar yelled at Graystripe. "You just blew up (censored country)." "Not my fault," said Graystripe. "(Censored country) had a really bad economy anyway." Firestar slapped his paw on his face. "When will you learn Joe?" he said rhetorically. "Never; that's why I'm awesome!" Graystripe yowled. "Isn't that right, random people?" _**Video Recording End...**_

Static...

Chef was laughing his head off. "Oh man! That was too good!" Chef then looked surprised. "What country did you fake nuke anyway." Graystripe whispered in Chef's ear. "You don't say, well anyway. Next up is Team Water. I hope they have something good. Then again, nothing could top that." He took the other video tape and shoved it in the VHS player. Then the recording started.

Static...

_**Video Recording: **_The scene begins in a classroom. Hollyleaf is dressed a teacher and Lionblaze is dressed as a student. "Teacher, teacher, teacher; I finished." Lionblaze yelled. "I'm done with my test. I did well! Just look! Just look!" Lionblaze ran to Hollyleaf and handed her the paper, then Hollyleaf's smile instantaneously transformed into a frown.

"You got it all wrong." she told Lionblaze. "AHAHDSPJKSJEDMS!" yelled Lionblaze. He tackled Hollyleaf. "I get an A! I got an A! I worked so damn long on this! I get an A, or else!" shouted Lionblaze. Holly was crying as she rewrote the F as an A. "That's how you get good grades kids." _**Video Recording End...**_

Static...

Chef was crying when it ended. "Oh mercy, that was funny! I gotta see that again! Team Water wins!" Just then, Chris came back through the door. "Team Fire, join me by the checkout desk, tonight!"

Later that night, Team Fire sat by the checkout desk; all looked anxious. "I have seven cats here before me, but only six sparrows." Chris said dramatically. "If you hear your name, you are safe and come claim your sparrow. First up is... Scooter..." He ran up and munched on it with delight.

"Squirrelflight,"

"Firestar,"

"Graystripe,"

"Jayfeather,"

"I only have one more sparrow." Chris said. "That special cat that's safe tonight is..." He held the dramatic pause. He looked really happy. Belle was nervous, Yellowfang just didn't care. "Yellowfang..." "Just throw it to me," she replied. Chris threw it at her and she didn't even bother catching it. LAZY!!!

Belle hopped on the lamousine and left. That was just another day at some abandoned library!!!


	7. A War Story

**Sorry if it took a long time. I had lots of homework and I worked a little bit on Star Warriors VI. So, hope this one was worth the wait. Enjoy. REVIEW!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

7. The War Story

The 10 remaining cats trudged out of their cabins and ate what little they had left. Scooter couldn't be happier right now because his worst enemy Belle had been kicked off. (It's true. My cats fight all of the time at my house. In fact, we sometimes have to throw a cat outside.) Scooter hopped around even though he'd ran out of food and water three days ago. "Belle is gone! Belle is gone!" he chanted.

Static...

Journal, Scooter: "Belle is gone! I made a bet with her that I'd get all the wet pet food if I stayed longer than her! VICTORY is mine!!!"

Journal, Tigerstar: "If he's going to keep this up than just shoot me right now."

Journal, Spottedleaf: "I wish Belle was still here, she had a great leadership role on Team Fire."

Static...

Chris walks in and a man is standing next to him. "Who's the guy?" asked Hollyleaf. "This man," said Chris. "Is Jesus," the cats remained silent. "Come on, son of Christ. Anything, it took nine phone calls and 1000000 bucks to get this guy here, no oh or ah?" "We aren't Christian," Yellowfang replied. "We're all StarClanistic except for Tigerstar. He's a Darkforestian guy. Point is, we don't care." Chris sighed. "You can go Jesus."

Chris got a smirk again. "Any-who, today's genre is the war genre; it always has a man or women who nearly died while fighting in a war zone, an example of this is Basher 5-2; awesome book!" (I'm serious; Basher 5-2 is a good book.) "Chef, we're changing things up today. Talk to them." Chef walked up to the cats and silenced them.

"Today," Chef began. "You will no longer Team Fire and Team Water. You will be the toms' and shes' teams." Instantaneously, chattering began among the cats, probably about the new teams. "Since the toms' out number the shes' by seven to four, three boys will get immunity and will not compete." The girls began booing at the sound of it.

Static...

Journal, Spottedleaf: "Bull Crap!"

Journal, Yellowfang: "Chef; give me your machine gun!" A brown hand gives her one. "Now this is awesome, time to go on a kill spree."

Journal, Graystripe: "Please be me!"

Journal, Firestar: "YAY!"

Static...

Chris walked over to a wheel with the faces of the seven tomcats' names on it. "The three tomcats that get there face spun get immunity." The wheel spun and went on and on. Faster and faster and faster and faster and then it stopped. The cat who was picked first was Jayfeather. "Hell yeah!" he yelled. "I get immunity!" The other toms got anxious.

It was spun again and this time it landed on Tigerstar. "You see that!" he yelled. Good things come out of being evil!" The wheel was spun one last time. All five of the toms were worried they weren't gonna be chosen. Then the wheel stopped. It was Firestar! "I did it!" Firestar yelled. "Congrats," Chris told them. "You'll be shipped off to a fancy island resort now!" A jet landed next to the library and the three cats boarded. Then the jet left.

Static...

Journal, Brambleclaw: "That should've been me boarding that plane for Hawaii!"

Static...

So now Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Scooter were left to suffer. So now that that was taken care of, challenge could begin. "Okay, for a war story, you need someone who can take charge and rush into the field of battle, ultimately fail, then somehow survive under enemy lines without being caught." Chris then walked over the teams. You have one hour to pick a cat and create a scene reenactment from Basher 5-2.

The shecats quickly decided that Yellowfang would be the person who was behind enemy lines because she was hardcore and would kick just about anyone's ass. The boys chose Lionblaze because he had the power to survive any attacker and he was a super strong kitty. Next both teams picked a narrator. The two who were chosen were Scooter and Spottedleaf. Why? Because talking is all they're useful for!

After all of the teams prepping had been done, an hour ended and the cats marched into their positions. Lionblaze mimicked the scene where he was forced to eat bugs. "It was cold," Scooter narrated. "I was so tired and hungry. All I saw was ants; it was all we had, so I bent down and ate a mouthful of them. They were sour, but it kept me alive?" After that Lionblaze spit out the ants, "Did I have to put them in my mouth?!?"

Yellowfang imitated the scene where his plane blew up. An explosion sounded and Yellowfang did a sickly daredevil jump. "I felt extreme that day," Spottedleaf said. The scene ended. "That was awesome!" yelled Chris. "The shecats win. Tomcats, I'll see you tonight."

Static...

Journal, Lionblaze: "I wish Yellowfang was a boy."

Journal, Yellowfang: "I don't act like a boy. I act deranged."

Journal, Hollyleaf: "We won!"

Static...

Later that night at the checkout desk, all of the tomcats sat in vigil as Chris held up three sparrows. "I see four cats, yet only three sparrows. One of you is going home because they got three out of four votes. First safe cat is Scooter." He got up and ate his sparrow with pride.

"Graystripe,"

"Now I only have one left," Brambleclaw and Lionblaze both stared at the sparrow. "The safe kitty here tonight is..." (Chris is evil when he adds tension.) "Lionblaze!" He ran up and ate his piece. "I hate you all!" yelled Brambleclaw as he ran to the lamousine. "You all suck."

Chef drove him away. Chris then walked on the screen. "Nine out seventeen cats remain," said Chris. "We've come half way. Who will go home next? Find out next time on Warriors Bird Fight!"


	8. We are a Team

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

8. We are a Team...

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "I hate how Chef always makes fun of me! I might as well make him get fired in the series!"

Journal, Chef: "Go ahead and do that! I got plenty of great fan fictions of which I'm in! You fire me and I'll join another fan fiction."

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Fine, I got a great idea for a co-host anyways."

Static...

Chris calmly walked up to Chef. "You're fired!" he told him. "DAMN!" yelled Chef. "He wasn't joking!" Chef walked away. "You'll regret firing me!" He ran out and drove the lamousine away. "Well," said Chris. "Our new co-host is Linzerg loves Warriors! He's been following Warriors Mouse Cash and Warriors Bird Fight every step so he deserves it."

Static...

Journal, L.l.W.: "I'm so excited to be here, co-hosting this!"

Static...

The seven cats that stayed at the library walked out their spots and ate what little food and drank what little water was left. Then, a jet landed outside and Tigerstar, Firestar, and Jayfeather all walked out carrying a coconut smoothie. "I love Hawaii!" said Firestar. "I love the Hawaiian shecats." Jayfeather said. "I love my mom," said Tigerstar. Then the cats just stared. "Well, I do..."

The other seven looked severally jealous. "Why did they get to go?" mumbled Graystripe. The cats that were their looked pissed. As they entered the library, Holly began to ask something. "Hey, where's Chef?" questioned Hollyleaf. "I can answer that." Chris replied, who then walked into the cold book land. "Snowwhistle fired him, so our new co-host is long time fan of the story, Linzerg loves Warriors; or L.l.W for short."

L.l.W walked out waved to the cats.

Static...

Journal, Tigerstar: "Finally a non-psychotic co-host who won't try to murder us..."

Journal, Chris: "I hope this guy is as devious as Chef was."

Journal, Spottedleaf: "I think this guy will be awesome!"

Static...

"But, enough of that," Chris said. "Time for the challenge, today's genre is based off of that trust genre; like when a friend tries to help and save another friend and a bunch of stuff." The cats look silent. "Okay, I'll make this simple. You'll be in teams of two, their will be four challenges, in each one, one person will save their partner and the other will help that person save them."

Within minutes all of the cats had pairs; Firestar/Graystripe, Hollyleaf/Spottedleaf, Yellowfang/Jayfeather, Lionblaze/Tigerstar, and Squirrelflight/Scooter. "In each one of the challenges, the worst team will be eliminated." Chris continued. "The last team left wins."

2 hours later...

Only one member of each team was in the library; Firestar, Hollyleaf, Yellowfang, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight. Then, Chris rejoined them. "I've buried all of our teammates in coffins with the help of L.l.W.!" yelled Chris. "Last person to dig their partner out loses for their team! GO!"

The cats rushed outside where they found R.I.P. blank name grave-markers. The first person to dig their friend out was Firestar because he and Graystripe were really close. Next was Yellowfang, she wanted to win; then Squirrelflight and finally Hollyleaf. Then Chris spoke. "It's over! Lionblaze and Tigerstar lose. Onto the next event," they all seemed to forget the feint mumbling they heard.

Static...

Journal (from coffin), Tigerstar: "I'm nervous! I have a very serious condition of cluster-phobia!"

Static...

The next task was to drag a cat from out of a lake when they have been strapped to the bottom of it. The saver cats dived down to save their teammate. Once again, Firestar somehow managed to get him out quickly. Then Hollyleaf saved Spottedleaf and Yellowfang saved Jayfeather. Squirrelflight did rescue Scooter, but wait twenty minutes to do so.

As she pulled him out, Scooter started screaming at her. "What the hell is your problem!?!" Scooter bellowed. "Do you know how long I was underwater for?!?" "Yeah," Squirrelflight said. "It's just, I think you suck..." She paused. "Okay I think you suck a lot..." Then she finally spoke again. "Okay, I'd rather watch Blues Clues than be with you."

After a grueling two more challenges involved in a bigger challenge, the two remaining cats were Graystripe and Firestar. Firestar had successfully rescued Graystripe in every challenge and was the first one to save to him in every challenge. That's the power of their friendship.

Static...

Journal, Firestar and Graystripe: "Honestly, those challenges were easy," said Firestar. "Yah," said Graystripe. "Compared to what we do in the warriors' series, those stunts were meaningless."

Static...

At the checkout desk, there were eight cats. "I see a good eight cats at the checkout desk," said Chris. "But I only have seven sparrows. As you all know, today two cats have immunity so Firestar and Graystripe won't be joining us. If you don't get a sparrow, you're out." The cats all just rolled their eyes. A season and a half of crap that Chris said was just about enough. "The first safe cat tonight is... Tigerstar..." He didn't see him.

"Oops," said Chris. "We left him buried. Oh well, L.l.W. will dig him out tomorrow. Next safe cat is Spottedleaf." She took her sparrow and ate it with pride.

"Then Squirrelflight..."

"Hollyleaf,"

"Lionblaze,"

"Jayfeather,"

"Only one more sparrow left," said Chris trying to boost the tension. Honestly, Yellowfang could care less and if Scooter wore pants, he'd have pissed in them because of the added tension. "Only one more left..." said Chris. Then Chris frowned seeing as how the results weren't what he wanted. "Okay, Yellowfang's in. Scooter can't come back; blah, blah; we're done here!"

L.l.W. carried Scooter to the lamousine and strapped him in. "Atleast I can go home and eat cat food and such." Scooter said. "Yah," replied L.l.W entering the driver's seat. "But now you have to go home to Belle." Scooter's face went into shock. "NO!!!!" he yelled as L.l.W. drove him away. "Anything but Belle, NO..."

Static...

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Firing Chef was the best idea ever!"

Static...

Hey Linzerj, I hope you enjoy being the new co-host for my story. I figured you like to story so I added you.


	9. News Flash, this Show Rocks!

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

9. New Flash, this Show Rocks!

Static...

Journal, L.l.W.: "Wasn't their something I was supposed to do?" Gets handed note card. "Oh Crap! I forgot to dig up Tigerstar!" L.l.W. runs out of tree hole.

Journal, Tigerstar (Still in coffin): "I'm so scared..."

Journal, Firestar: "I hope today's challenge is Warriors' Series."

Static...

A muddy Tigerstar walked in and sat with the other nine cats. "Where've you been?" asked Spottedleaf. "Where've I been!" he yelled at her face. "I've been in the ground for a solid thirteen hours with only one hour of air! I had to ration it to one breath an hour!" The other cats went back to eating as if that never had happened. Tigerstar grumbled and began to eat.

"Good morning my furry friends," said Chris as he and L.l.W. walked in the door. "Today, I have an important announcement. No more teams of any kind; no divided teams, gender teams, or tag teams. It's every cat for themselves." The kitties eyed each other suspiciously for a second then refocused their attention back on Chris and L.l.W. again.

"Today's genre deals with non-fiction. We'll play a game of WBF torture." Hollyleaf spoke. "What does this have to do with non-fiction?" "Good question," replied Chris. "I'll ask you a question, get it right and the person right of you will spin a wheel and get tortured. Get it wrong, you spin the wheel and get tortured. If you say no to the torture, you're out!" "Great..." said Graystripe sarcastically.

Static...

Journal, Squirrelflight: "Great, I either have to be smart, which I'm not; or lucky, which I'm not; to win! Crap, how the hell did I get myself into this?"

Journal, Firestar: "This seems like fun actually."

Journal, Yellowfang: "I see no difficulty in this..."

Journal, Jayfeather: "Maybe if I say I'm blind, I can use it as an excuse."

Static...

The cats were placed in this order; Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Yellowfang, Firestar, Graystripe, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Spottedleaf, then Tigerstar. First up was Jayfeather. Chris explained the questions. "The questions will be based of nature, because it's all you cats seem to know." He held up a flashcard. "Jayfeather, define evergreen." He answered immediately. "A plant which holds it natural color year round!" "Correct!"

"Squirrelflight, I'll spin the wheel for you." Chris told her. He spun it and Squirrelflight gulped. It landed with the needle on 'piranha hot tub soak.' "Will you or will you not do it?" Squirrelflight chickened out. "No!" "L.l.W, Take her away!" L.l.W. picked her up and took her to a holding pen.

"We'll skip to you Yellowfang; Name the largest animal in North America." "Chef," she told him. "Wrong!" He spun the wheel and it landed on 'being locked in a cage with a saber tooth tiger.' "That's an easy one," said Yellowfang. She walked into the cage and came out with a fur coat and saber tooth sword. "Yellowfang succeeds!"

"Next is Firestar, what kind of forest does the warrior world take place in?" "A deciduous forest," Firestar replied. "Correct! That means Graystripe will spin the wheel!" Chris spun it and it fell upon 'eat five pounds of manure.' Graystripe revolted the idea. "No freaking way!" he shouted. "Take him outta here!" yelled Chris. L.l.W. came in and dragged him away.

Then it was Hollyleaf. It went on and on like this. One cat giving up after another until there were only two cats left. Those two were Yellowfang, the crazy medicine shecat and Tigerstar, the blood thirsty ruler of the Dark Forest. Chris then stopped it entirely. "You two are truly smart and driven," Chris told them. "Now, the last part of the non-fiction challenge is to find out something so surprising, yet true, that the whole world of non-fiction will change forever."

"You mean gossip," Yellowfang replied. "Exactly," said Chris agreeing. "Now go find me juicy story." Yellowfang walked out of the library and set up a base camp to track foreign signals and this is what she got.

Static...

A Terrorist talking in Spanish to another terrorist:  
Terrorist 1: Tengo el suministro (I have the supplies.)  
Terrorist 2: Bueno, que la huelga en la madrugada. (Good, we strike at dawn.)  
Terrorist 1: ¿A quién atacan? (Where do we strike?)  
Terrorist 2: Mientras tengamos algo volar, no me importa. (As long as we blow something up, I don't care.)  
Terrorist 1: Salimos corriendo de las bombas, todo lo que tenemos es pasteles. (We ran out of bombs, all we have is pies.)  
Terrorist 2: A continuación, vaya destrozar la biblioteca, donde el concurso se encuentra alojado. (Then go vandalize that library where the game show is being hosted.)

Static...

Yellowfang walked up to Chris. "I have shocking information/ gossip that you'd like to hear about," Chris answered her. "Well, what is it?" "Some terrorists are gonna pie our library." Chris had fallen asleep after she said 'some.' He then slowly woke up. "What, you say something."

Tigerstar then entered the room. "I have some information more interesting than that." Tigerstar preached. "It's about a man who inspired millions by torturing cats and sixteen year olds publicly on live television. His aspiring suspenseful vote offs have created anxiety among Americans everywhere. His name is Chris McLean."

Chris was crying by the end of that. "Tigerstar has immunity! Everyone else can join me at checkout tonight..." sobbed Chris. "Do you need a tissue?" asked L.l.W. in a kind voice. "Thanks." Replied Chris as he blew his nose.

Static...

Journal, Spottedleaf: "Half of the challenge didn't even relate to non-fiction."

Journal, Snowwhistle (I make way too many appearances of myself.): "I'll give you two reasons to shut up. One: I write this. Two: I could vote you off at any time."

Static...

At the checkout desk, the all the cats except Tigerstar were gathered around. Chris held up eight sparrows. "So now I see nine cats in front of me, but only eight sparrows. Tigerstar has immunity and will get his sparrow first." He threw Tigerstar a sparrow, which he then ravenously ate, in return.

"Graystripe,"

"Firestar,"

"Hollyleaf,"

"Jayfeather,"

"Spottedleaf,"

"Yellowfang,"

"Only one more sparrow left, but two cats." Lionblaze and Squirrelflight were both very anxious to see who would get the last sparrow. "Who's gonna get it?" taunted Chris. Now both cats were just plain pissed. "Okay fine, ruin the moment. Squirrelflight is safe." Lionblaze grew a sad face.

Lionblaze walked into the lamousine and was driven off by L.l.W.

Static...

Journal, Chef: "Finding a job is hard."

Static...


	10. Sci fi is Weird

**I don't own anything, and that Galaga cheat I made up isn't real. If you attached two wires from Galaga machines together, the machines would either do nothing up short circuit. I don't know what would happen, but don't do it!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!!!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

10. Sci-fi is Weird

L.l.W. blew the whistle and tired cats rose from the library floor. "Time to get up!" yelled L.l.W. We don't have all day here... The cats began mumbling things and walked to their bowls. Chris then walked in on the cats. "Good morning," Chris said. The cats tried to ignore him and ate their food. Then, they all ran out. The rationing plan had failed.

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "Damn! The rationing plan barely got us past the half way point. Now what're we gonna eat for another week."

Journal, Yellowfang: "So we go a week without food, hey, it could be worse."

Journal, Tigerstar: "I'm secretly stashing catnip under the non-fiction section sofa. I hope none of the other cats see this tape."

Static...

"Today's challenge," stated Chris. "Is a sci-fi genre challenge," the cats looked up from their empty bowls. "You'll be doing a space battle. But, since we couldn't afford that, you'll all just play Galaga for as long as you can." L.l.W. pulled away a red, velvet curtain to reveal eight 1981 Galaga machines. "How are we supposed to play those games without thumbs?" asked Firestar.

"Simple," replied Chris. "You move a joystick and hit a button. You don't need thumbs. The top two cats will compete for a prize. The loser of the top two is out." "Why even try for the top two then if the top two could lose?" asked Graystripe. "Because," replied Chris. "The winner gets an eloquent roasted pork sirloin with a medium sauce and sparkling water from a mountain with fresh herbs and catnip from under a sofa."

Another curtain was pulled away to reveal a beautiful dinning set with platter and all of the food that Chris had promised. Then Tigerstar came to a realization. "That was my catnip," he said in a whisper too low for anyone to hear. All of the contestants began to drool at the sight of that perfect meal. That was what was driving all of the cats to win. "Get to your Galaga machine and we'll start this!" yelled Chris.

Chris blew a whistle and the cats started their games. They were armed with nothing but three lives, and hope that some cat had any idea how to work the controls. The games switched on and the gaming began. Every cat wanted the prize so they tried as hard as they could. Squirrelflight was one of those cats who just plain sucked. Every shot she fired missed, and it was level 1!

Then, the in evitable happened. She had her last ship captured by command ship. Level 1!!! Could you believe it? Level 1! Still, she was glad to know she had dignity to not be leaving. Then Level 2 began. It wasn't much harder and the cats passed it with ease. Things were beginning to heat up!

Static...

Journal, Squirrelflight: "So I lost; atleast I'm not out."

Journal, Tigerstar: "I gotta win my catnip back!"

Journal, Jayfeather: "Uh... I can't see, how do I know what to press? This unfair, I can't even see what I'm doing! Chris hates me!"

Journal, Chris: "Yes, yes I do."

Journal, Snowwhistle (I gotta stop including myself): "Yes, yes he does."

Static...

It was Level 5 now, Only Squirrelflight and Firestar had lost the savory and delectable meal that may've been in store for the... Okay, they're looking at me weird. I'm gonna stop now. Well, now every cat had just earned an extra life. The stakes were growing higher as the levels got longer and the ships got more numerous, eventually they were at Level 19!

As the hours flew by, the eight cats decreased. Next to lose was Yellowfang, then it Graystripe. More time passed and it was Level 56. Hollyleaf lost at that level, actually, a glitch in the game got her out, but I won't say that to her. Then two more hours passed. They had reached Level 87. Finally Spottedleaf lost and we're left with last two cats, Jayfeather and Tigerstar.

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "How in the hell am I at the finals point?"

Journal, Tigerstar: "Must... Have... Catnip..." Then he starts to gnaw on the camera.

Journal, L.l.W.: "Go Jayfeather!"

Static...

Chris walked out to the cats. "Jayfeather, Tigerstar congrats; as you know one of you will be eliminated soon. But, if one of you drops out now you won't necessarily be out." Jayfeather raised an eyebrow (; if he had one). "You see, you could give up now, one of you would get immunity and the meat. The other cat would then be part of a vote off with the other sevens losers. Jayfeather, I actually urge you to quit."

Jayfeather thought for a moment. He was blind so he'd probably lose. Yet if he backed out, the others would lose their immunity and vote him off. If he played the game, he'd have a small chance of winning the prize, yet even if he didn't he'd go back home. Plus, he'd not betray his friends. He then took a deep breath and spoke. "Let's do this..." Chris smiled. "Then get to your gaming systems."

Jayfeather un-clicked pause and so did Tigerstar. It was on now. They moved they joystick like Steve Wonder with a piano. The buttons began to sound like gun fires as the two smashed their paws onto it. The Levels got higher; 123, 164, 189, 204, 504, 903, 1456! Finally, it was at the drawing point; Level 2036. Jayfeather would attempt to try something.

Jayfeather's ship had two lives, Tigerstar's had one. If he found a way to hack Tigerstar's and get both ships destroyed, Tigerstar would lose and he'd have one life to spare. He looked around for a way to hack. He saw two lone wires lying on the floor. He connected them did up-down-right-up-up-down-right-left-right-down-up-left-down. He'd heard that this was the way to interlock the movements of ships and make you control both.

Finally it worked, Tigerstar had lost control of his ship and Jayfeather planted the ships in a spot where they'd both get hit. Then a small alien came down on both screens and did a kamikaze on them. Jayfeather had won.

"No!!!" Tigerstar screamed. "Time to go," L.l.W. said as hoisted the cat into the lamousine. "This isn't fair. He used a hack! He's a cheater!" yelled Tigerstar. "Oh calm down," said L.l.W. "You scream all you want when I ship you back down what your warriors' version of Hell is." "Can stop for ice cream with tuna first," said Tigerstar sounding like a five year old. "Okay..." L.l.W. sighed.

Meanwhile Jayfeather was enjoying his feast as the other six were strapped to a wall and forced to watch. "Come on!" yelled Firestar, "I'm then clan leader!" he yelled. "Sorry," replied Jayfeather. "I'm being paid to do this." He said eating the scrumptious meat and sipping the water.

Meanwhile Tigerstar was getting ice cream.

Static...

Journal, Chef and Snowwhistle: "Please put me back in the story!" pleaded Chef. "Why," I said. "I think you make a great Diary Cam Cameo Character."

Static...


	11. So Not Heroes

**Hope this one suits your reading needs. REVIEW! I hope you like this chapter, sorry I lost faith in the idea, but now I'm here to the end. So, disclaimer, I don't own Warriors, if I did I would by myself a mansion; yadah, yadah, yadah, yadah. Okay, so I hope this chapter is as good as the previous ones have been. Enjoy my literary works of an enjoyable comedy series. That's fancy talk for read and review. And now, you feature presentation.**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

11. So Not Heroes

L.l.W blew the whistle which began the beginning of another day. The seven tired and weary remaining cats had loads of hatred in their eyes. Well... all except for Jayfeather who got a 5 star meal in cat standards. So, it was win, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose... The cats ate their food which was so dirty, no rogue kittypet who would die without food would've ate it.

"Morning kitties," Chris said as he and L.l.W approached them. "Today's challenge is based off the Super Hero genre. You'll each need to come up with your own super hero." "Like Super Man?" Firestar asked. "He's already been made." "Wonder women?" "He's already been made too!" "What about Batman?" "Okay everyone shut up!"

Static...

Journal, Firestar: "My hero will be 'Lava man'; I'll just wear a fireproof suit and light it on fire."

Journal, Spottedleaf: "I'll be 'Healer person'..." She stands in a pose for a couple seconds.

Journal, Yellowfang: "I don't need some crappy outfit to be super..."

Journal, Graystripe: "I think that this challenge is dumb, but I'll be 'The Darkest!'"

Journal, Jayfeather: "This series sucks..."

Static...

Chris was ready to judge the outfits. First was Squirrelflight, her costume was ridiculous. She wrapped herself in tree bark... "I'm 'Nature Cat,' and my power is to throw rabid animals at people. Observe..." She picked up and rabid and it hit the camera man and mauled him. "Can't give points for creativity, but you'll get a 6 out of 10 for the rabid mauling."

Next was Firestar, or 'Lava man', he wore a fireproof and lit it on fire. "Dude," Chris told him. "There was a tear in that suit, you're actually on fire." "Oh my freaking god...!" Firestar yelled and ran in circles. He got a 5. Hollyleaf was 'Jingle berry'... She was like Batman, but Batman had weapons, she just sat there... She did make a good costume though. She covered her face in jingle berry juice and wore a red polyester costume. She got a 4.

Spottedleaf was 'Healer Person'; well... technically that was what she was already so she only got a 0.. Jayfeather was 'Superman'; he got a 6, but was sued for copyright issues. Graystripe was 'The Darkest'. He had the power to bag people and leave them for dead. Graystripe got an 8.

Static...

Journal, Graystripe: "I got this in the bag! I have the highest score right now!"

Journal, Firestar: "The burns... they hurt..." "Shut up!" called L.l.W from outside the tree.

Journal, Yellowfang: "My hero is way better than the others, and I don't need a costume."

Journal, Squirrelflight: Rabid animals are awesome!"

Static...

Yellowfang came up and was herself. "My power," she told Chris. "Is super pwnage and the fact I can practically claw off just about anyone's face if they stand in my way." "I like her," said Chris. "Oh, I second that," agreed L.l.W. "Then it's settled," Chris announced. "The next part of the challenge will begin in ten minutes." "What?" Graystripe said shocked.

Static...

Journal, Yellowfang: "I though I was about to get an immunity, come on, really; A part two?"

Static...

"Alright," Chris said. "You will each have to battle a random opponent using your super powers in a brawl! First round is Yellowfang vs. Graystripe!" "You're gonna go easy on me, right?" asked Graystripe nervously. "Um... no..." Yellowfang replied then beat the living crap out of him.

The next match was Hollyleaf and Firestar. Firestar ended up lighting Hollyleaf on fire and that was the end of it. Then it was Spottedleaf and Squirrelflight. Actually, Spottedleaf won because she cheaply kept healing herself. It was unfair, but hey, what are yah gonna do. "I hate this..." Squirrelflight muttered. Jayfeather made it to Round 2 by default.

The first match of Round 2 was Yellowfang and Firestar. Honestly, Firestar never stood a single chance. Yellowfang twisted him into a pretzel knot, and beat the living crap out of him. She literally did so violent things to him; to describe them in the public midst would be illegal. So let's just say she kicked his ass and threw him so hard...

Okay, the other match of Round 2 was Jayfeather vs. Spottedleaf. Well, Jayfeather pretty much just pwns at everything so Spottedleaf never really even stood a chance against that blind ball of energy/ anger/ happiness/ craziness/ oddness/ fighting spirit/ pwnage/ invincibility/ (we could go on forever so I'll just end it right here and just spare us all of the pain of going through that.

Finally, it was the grudge match of the century... the sour asshole she-cat who has a lot of mental problems... the blind gray tom who is pretty much the most stuck up prick you'll ever meet... these two contenders represent awesomeness, craziness, and insanity of fighting... they are... YELLOWFANG AND JAYFEATHER! And now... they will go head to head!

5 seconds later...

Jayfeather was battered and bloodied lying unconscious on the cold hard ground. "What the hell was that!" yelled Hollyleaf. "Do you know how anti-climactic that is?" "Yes," Chris replied. "But honestly, we should've just granted her invincibility in the first place. By the way, two cats are going home tonight so vote for two."

Later that night, at the checkout desk there were five sparrows on a plate. "I only have five sparrows, but before me are seven competitors. Two of you are going home. First person who is safe tonight is... Yellowfang; who has immunity..." Yellowfang stood up and took her sparrow and ate it.

"Next is... Hollyleaf" She ate hers too.

"Graystripe,"

"Jayfeather,"

"Now, three cats stand before me," Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Spottedleaf each hoped to get that last sparrow. "Who will it be out?" Each cat eyed each other. "Can we just ship out Spottedleaf and Firestar already!" called Squirrelflight sarcastically. "Actually, you're half right; you and Firestar are going home." Spottedleaf came up and took her sparrow.

"Well... this sucks..." Firestar mumbled. "Actually, Chris, before I go, I wan to tell you something." "What is that?" Chris asked. "Well..." said Firestar. "I think you're a greedy self obnoxious jerk ass that only cares about money and abusing the rights of humans and cats who agree to spend long term periods on TV shows!" Chris stood bug eyed and jaw dropped.

L.l.W walked Firestar and Squirrelflight to the lamousine. "I have always wanted to tell Chris that," said L.l.W. They drove off.


	12. Even Losers Shine

**Is everyone ready for the next installment of Warriors Mouse Cash? Well Good, because here it comes. Okay, disclaimer time! I do not own Warriors' or Total Drama Island. By the way... Linzerg is a girl... Sorry Linzerg... Enjoy this episode!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

12. Even Losers Shine

Chris walked out of the library and sat on the bench. "I feel today, our contestants deserve a break. Graystripe, Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Yellowfang have fought hard to get here, so they'll rest. But where do the cats that're booted end up? Where do they go? And are they happy and safe? Well, let's find out!"

Fade out... then fade in...

Chris drives up in front of a five star hotel. "Welcome! To the Case' De' Losers 5 Star Hotel! This is where we sent the ousted contestants during Season 1 and Season 2!" Chris walks inside. "Let's take a look at our contestants and how they've been faring since their ousting."

Next to the poolside sat Stormfur, Feathertail, and Sandstorm. "Man, I'm glad I was ousted first, this place rocks," said Sandstorm as she soaked inside the pool. "I here yah," Stormfur moaned. "I can't believe I _'tried' _to win seasons 1 and 2." "Come on!" yelled Feathertail. "If we tried to win, we could've basked in sparrows!" "So..." Sandstorm moaned.

Whitestorm and Lionblaze sat inside, drinking a fruity and beefy beverage. "I love this place," said Whitestorm. "I here that..." replied Lionblaze. Then all of the sudden; Brambleclaw, being tackled by Squirrelflight and Leafpool, fell down the stairs. "I'll ignore that..." said Whitestorm.

As Brambleclaw yowled, "Help me!" and Leafpool and Squirrelflight yelled crap like, "Die! We hate you! Love us!" from downstairs, Belle and Scooter were bored like hell! "I don't give a damn how nice this is," Belle said. "I wanted to win that bet!" "Sorry," Scooter said. "But I won fair and square." "GO DIE!"

Tigerstar and Firestar were enjoying mice by the bar. "I love these mice," Firestar said. "The best part is; I don't have to catch it." "I know," replied Tigerstar. "That requires so... much physical effort..." "This is the good life," Firestar complimented the fine accommodations. "I know..." Tigerstar sighed.

Meanwhile, Belle had created a plan to get back at Scooter for winning the bet. She set up and slingshot and loaded it with Sandstorm. "Thanks for being my ammo, Sandstorm." Belle told her. "What...?" replied Sandstorm. But Belle launched the slingshot, but it hit Tigerstar whom wandered in front of Scooter. "Oh no..." Belle moaned.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Belle as Tigerstar ran after her. "I'll kill you!" shouted Tigerstar. They ran past Lionblaze and Whitestorm. "Weird day," Lionblaze commented.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" yelled Brambleclaw. "Because!" yelled Squirrelflight. "You divorced me after I told you our kids weren't ours!" "And I'm just helping her as a sisterly jester," Leafpool told Brambleclaw. Then they went back to clawing off his face and skewering him with knifes.

As Feathertail and Stormfur enjoyed their soak in the pool, the water began mysteriously turning to some sort of reddish like brown. "What the..." stuttered Stormfur. He looked over to see Firestar's mouse had fallen in the pool. "Sorry," Firestar said. "Tigerstar threw Belle at me and knocked my mouse out of my mouth."

Scooter looked at Belle's body, all bloodied up and bruised. "How does it feel to suck like that?" asked Scooter. "You... are... evil..." Belle managed to hiss threw her teeth in pain. "I know I am, just don't drip your blood everywhere." Belle hissed at him. Belle then started running as Tigerstar approached.

A bloodied Belle and Brambleclaw were running at full speed and ran into each other. "Who are running from?" they said and the same time. "Squirrelflight and Leafpool/ Tigerstar!" "Why?" "Oh crap! Gotta go!" They said running in opposite directions at top speeds.

An angry Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and Tigerstar when they ran into each other. "Which way did they go?" they said at the same time. "Towards, the snack bar/ the pool!" "Why are you (two) chasing them?" "Ah, no! They're getting away!" The two and one darted off in opposite directions.

Firestar had moved from the snack bar to the lounge chairs. So had Feathertail, Stormfur, and Sandstorm. "You moved too, Firestar?" said Sandstorm. "Yes, scum bag." Firestar still hated her. "It was way too crazy over there." "I know," Stormfur said. Then Feathertail "The Lounge chairs are so... much nicer." But then the chairs folded on them.

Whitestorm and Lionblaze were finally relaxing with their fruit and mice drinks. "Now this is what I call peaceful," Lionblaze said. But all of the sudden, a knife flew out of no where and almost hit the two of them. "How the hell did that even happen?" Whitestorm asked.

Chris walked out. "So now... we know of what has become of our contestants, now for something that will stun even them!" Chris yelled. Linz (once again is a girl, sorry... Also L.l.W takes way... too long to write. I'll call her Linz,) and Chris walked up to the cats at the bonfire that were enjoying an average day finished.

"Cats," Linz began. "Today you will vote off one of the cats who are still competing. Go to the recording booth we've set up and cast your vote. But be careful, the first cat you say is the cat who you vote for." "Thank you for that introduction Linz," said Chris.

Static...

Vote Casting –

Firestar: "I don't know... What is her name? **Spottedleaf**? No..."

Squirrelflight: "Why'd you say **Spottedleaf**?"

Leafpool: "You said **Spottedleaf** too!"

Brambleclaw: "Why are we saying **Spottedleaf**?"

Sandstorm: "Are we really doing this, vote off **Spottedleaf** gag? It's old."

Feathertail: "Stop saying **Spottedleaf**!"

Stormfur: "Hypocrites say **Spottedleaf**."

Belle: "I'm not a hypocrite! And I won't say **Spottedleaf**."

Scooter: "Come on people! Stop saying **Spottedleaf**!"

Whitestorm: "Can we stop saying **Spottedleaf** please."

Lionblaze: "Hey, you said **Spottedleaf** too!"

Tigerstar: "**Hollyleaf**! Ha! I didn't say her name!"

Static...

Linz drove up to the library and walked in. "Spottedleaf?" she asked. "Yah," replied Spottedleaf. "Well..." Linz murmured. "You've kind of been voted off, by... all of the voted of cats except Tigerstar." Spottedleaf stood jaw dropped. Linz threw her into the lamousine and drove off.

Spottedleaf was dropped off at Case' De' Losers and Linz then drove away. Chris walked up next to the still jaw dropped Spottedleaf. "Life sucks doesn't it?" Chris said. "And... now... there are four. Join us next time on Warriors Bird Fight. We're close to the finish her people. So keep reading 'till the end you nut jobs!"


	13. Jail Break

**Here we go again, another thrilling episode of Warriors Bird Fight. It's coming down to the boiling point; we're almost to the season finale! I hope you've all enjoyed this series and enjoy the next three episodes. I also hope you enjoy the third and long awaited third season, Warriors Fish Flight. Wait... If we still have three episodes... then why am I writing this? Oh well, just read the story.**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

13. Jail Break

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "I can't believe they booted Spottedleaf like that. Actually, I kind of can. It's that kind of slapstick this show's based off of."

Journal, Graystripe: "Well, I didn't think I'd make it this far twice... But now I'm winning two seasons!"

Journal, Hollyleaf: "If Lionblaze was here; him, Jayfeather, and I would party. But, I'll share my reward with them, because I'm winning..."

Journal, Yellowfang: "They should've kicked me off while we were on teams, now I'm too strong to stop."

Static...

Linz blew the whistle and the final four yawned and walked toward the front of the library. "Wake up everyone!" she called. "Chris is ready to torture all of you!" The cats moaned and walked toward the front of the library. "Good morning!" Chris said. "Hope you've gotten aquainted with whom you're stuck with!"

Chris then ran up to the cats and handcuffed Jayfeather and Hollyleaf together and Yellowfang and Graystripe together. "Today's challenge is based on the Jail Break genre. You all must escape prison, from the warden... Chef..." Chef burst through the doors and stomped in.

Static...

Journal, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather: "I thought that psychopath was gone!" yelled Hollyleaf. "Blame the author," Jayfeather moaned.

Journal, Snowwhistle: "It just felt wrong without Chef, so I rehired him and now he and Linzerg are coworkers."

Journal, Linz: "You can't be serious."

Journal, Chef: "Well, now I get to torture them again."

Static...

Linz backed up to Chris. "Do I have to work with him?" she asked. "Yes," replied Chris. "Yes you do." She groaned and walked next to Chef. Chef eyed her, then the cats. "Miss me you useless furballs?" Chef asked the cats. "No," Jayfeather grumbled. "Me neither." Yellowfang said.

"All right," Chris shouted. "When I say go, you will be locked up with your handcuffed partner in a safe somewhere, you'll have to break out and find the helicopter while Chef is hunting you down, any questions?" Jayfeather raised his hand. "GO!"

...

Somewhere, somehow; the two teams were locked up in safes. In the safe with Yellowfang and Graystripe, they were trying to break it open. "This isn't working!" yelled Graystripe! "Yah," said Yellowfang. "Give me something harder, like your face." "What?" Yellowfang then began smashing Graystripe's face against the metal.

In Jayfeather and Hollyleaf's safe, things weren't going any better. "Push," Jayfeather yelled. The two pushed against the safe. "Hey!" Hollyleaf shouted. "It feels like... we're... falling?" Where ever their safe had been placed, it was up high. The safe hit the ground and broke open. "Well..." Jayfeather moaned. "We're free..."

Yellowfang was still trying to bust the safe with Graystripe's face, when suddenly, Graystripe lost it. "Stop it!" he hissed. "We're getting nowhere!" "Oh, and mister win by accident has a better plan?" She howled back. "I'm gonna win again this season!" "Sorry, but I wasn't voted off early! It's too late to win!" "ATLEAST I HAVE _**FRIENDS**_!"

Static...

Journal, Yellowfang: "I have friends, like... I'm a friendless jerk who's a bitch!" Then Yellowfang began crying.

Journal, Graystripe: "She can cry the Pacific, I don't care. She's a selfless ass who gets what she wants through brutal force and her knife like extensions she calls claws! She's a dog, yah I said that!"

Journal, Jayfeather: "Still in pain."

Journal, Hollyleaf: "Thanks for giving the viewers useless information."

Static...

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were running through what appeared to be an empty street when all of the sudden, Chef in an FBI outfit. (Hey! Wait; what the hell! The 'an' didn't have a green line flash under it? Cool... I didn't know you could use 'an' before FBI.) Chef then began chasing them down the street.

Yellowfang was still crying by the side of the safe. Graystripe had listened to it long enough. "Listen," Graystripe told her. "We'll win the challenge, we'll pass it. We just need to find a way outta here." She sniffled. "I do have a laser pen." She told him.

The two busted out of their entrapments and made a break for it down the street, avoiding Chef, bombs, and 911 operator tax collectors. Finally, when they saw a helipad in the distance, they made a break for it, trying to outrun Chef. Well... They did outrun Chef, but no helicopter. It already left with Jayfeather and Feathertail.

Static...

Journal, Chef: "Hmm... Sucks to be them..."

Journal, Linz: "Why'd we bring back Chef?"

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Whelp, time to decide who goes home."

Journal, Jayfeather: "I'm safe, and final three guaranteed. Yes!"

Journal, Hollyleaf: "I know who I want to be the third."

Journal, Graystripe: "I hope my character's popularity and the fact my luck let me win season 1 will let me continue."

Journal, Yellowfang: "I think... I'm going home... I'm the biggest threat here, plus I'm an asshole."

Journal, Chris: "She couldn't have said it better," Chris said. Then Yellowfang's voice was heard outside the tree. "Shut up! I was having a moment!"

Static...

"I only have three sparrows with me tonight, but four cats," Chris explained. "Only three of you will move on to the final three. First cat that's safe tonight with immunity is... Jayfeather..." Jayfeather walked up and ate his sparrow.

"Also with immunity, Hollyleaf..."

She strode up and ate her mouse.

"The final cat safe tonight is," Chris said. Yellowfang was getting ready to leave, when a surprise came her way. "Yellowfang, you're in." "What?" She yelled. "Why would you vote Graystripe off?" Jayfeather answered that. "Graystripe won season 1," Jayfeather told her. Hollyleaf sat up. "He's a bigger threat than you," Hollyleaf explained.

"Hey," Graystripe said. "You want a friend?" he asked. Yellowfang smiled and hugged him. Then Graystripe was thrown into the lamousine and left the library.

Static...

Journal, Linz: "Help me... please..."

Static...


	14. Traveling Loonatics

**Alright, the final three... We're winding down to the exciting finish of Warriors Bird Fight. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm sorry for my tardiness. I was a tad late in getting the next story out. I've been on and off with story ideas, but I swear, the third story will never ever never be never not cancelled. If that even makes sense on Planet 51. P.S. That movie sucked balls! P.S. No offense to any countries whose names have been mispronounced; I'm am dearly sorry if it offended anyone.**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

14. Traveling Loonatics

Journal, Jayfeather: "Can't believe I got this far. Actually, I've won a pretty decent number of challenges. I might win this one!"

Journal, Hollyleaf: "Yah, I've never won a challenge, but I never lost one. I'm an in the middle person."

Journal, Yellowfang: "Sadly, I've lost a lot of challenges. None of the fighting ones, but I'm not brainy."

Journal, Jayfeather: "Will I win? Yes..."

Journal, Hollyleaf: "Do I have a guaranteed victory? Hell yah!"

Journal, Yellowfang: "I'm gonna win. I'm not scared of those two! There a bunch of sh"

Static...

Chef and Linz walked slowly onto the set. "Snowwhistle?" asked Linz. "Can you fire chef again?" "No," my voice called from up above. "We need him for added comedy!" "Do'h!" cried Linz. Chef blew a whistle which snapped the cats awake. The final three tiredly trudged out.

Chris then walked out and gave the each of the cats a brochure. "What's this about?" asked Jayfeather. "Well," replied Chris. "Today's genre deals with the travel genre. The last person to reach their destination is out. It's as simple as that." "How do we..." asked Hollyleaf; but was interrupted by Chris. "GO!"

Hollyleaf looked down at her brochure and saw an advertisement for India. "How the hell do I get to India?" asked Hollyleaf. She looked across the street and saw the local Canadian airport. "I though slapstick like that was only found in the United States."

Jayfeather couldn't read his. "Hey Linz," asked Jayfeather. "What does my brochure say?" "Can't tell you," replied Linz. "It'd be cheating." "Chef?" "No." "Chris?" "No." "Hollyleaf?" "Hell no!" "Yellowfang?" "Beat it, bitch!" "This isn't helping," moaned Jayfeather.

Yellowfang stared off into space. "Oh right," she reminded herself. "The challenge. I forgot..." She read United States of America. "Where the hell is Om-Mer-RE-Ka? Hmm... Yu-Nit-Ed Stat-Z o-v Om-Mer-RE-Ka... Sounds like it's in JA-pA-n (Japan). Or Naw-V-huh-scot-shush (Navasota). Lot's of weird places..."

Static...

Journal, Hollyleaf: "Awesome! I'm on my way to India as we speak!"

Journal, Jayfeather: "Where is my place?"

Journal, Yellowfang: "Check out this country, L-I-b-yuh-A (Libya). Oh... and look at Fine-land (Finland)! But still, all I can find is Yu-sa (USA) and I still can't find Yu-Nit-Ed Stat-Z o-v Om-Mer-RE-Ka (United States of America)!"

Static...

Hollyleaf sat at baggage checkout. "Ma'am," the woman asked. "It's Canadian Airway Flight Policy which we don't allow travelers to bring more than three carry on bags." "The hell! I only have four. And one's my purse!" shouted Hollyleaf. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, flight policy." "I need all this stuff!" "What's in those bags that you need then?" "Oh, what! You're asking for it, bitch. Snooping at my items!"

Yellowfang continued staring at her globe. "Let's see here..." she moaned. "I've found Uck!-Rainy (Ukraine), Rus-sika (Russia), Friends (France), The Democratic Republic of Congo (The Democratic Republic of Congo), but still no Yu-Nit-Ed Stat-Z o-v Om-Mer-RE-Ka (United States of America)!

"Hey Yellowfang," asked Jayfeather. "Can you tell me what my country is?" "Fine..." replied Yellowfang. "Hmm... Kr-iz is L-I-Bray-Ruh-Yuh (?) is what it says." Jayfeather just groaned and walked away.

Hollyleaf was walking through the scanners of the airport when the scanners went off. "Ma'am, empty your pockets." The guard ordered her in a commanding voice. "What the hell do you mean?" asked Hollyleaf. "I don't wear clothes." "We got a streaker!" yelled the guard. Hollyleaf was grabbed and thrown into the detention pound.

Yellowfang continued mispronouncing names. "Aunt-Arctica (Antarctica), Ch-EE-Nay (China), Brass-I'll (Brazil), ME-I-co (Mexico), Color-A-Do (Colorado)... Where the hell is the Yu-Nit-Ed Stat-Z o-v Om-Mer-RE-Ka (United States of America)!

Jayfeather walked around the library trying to find anyone who could read what his brochure said for him. "Hey! Linz!" called Jayfeather. "I'll give you a Twinkie to tell me what the words say!" Linz was sold. "I'll give you two to not!" Chef said stepping out of the shadows. Linz left a disappointed Jayfeather.

Static...

Journal, Jayfeather: "I knew I'd go home sooner or later... But... I made it this far... Damn I wanted to win!"

Static...

After being released from her prison, Hollyleaf managed to fly to India and back. Despite several inconveniences; she did. Yellowfang crossed the United States border and back without even knowing it. (Ontario, Crazy eh?) Jayfeather never knew where he was supposed to go.

Chris, Chef, and Linz walked out. "The winner of the Semifinals is..." Hollyleaf looked very hopeful. "Jayfeather! He was in his destination the whole time. Chris' Library." Hollyleaf and Yellowfang were astonished.

Jayfeather was tossed a sparrow. "Now..." Chris began. "To review the tapes to see who made it to there country and back first!" Chef slid the disc into the DVD player and it showed the exact moment of when Yellowfang and Hollyleaf entered the countries. Right down to the millisecond...

(Hour, Minute, Second, Millisecond)

Hollyleaf – 4:37:12:14 P.M.

Yellowfang – 4:37:12:13 P.M.

"Ooh..." Chris said to Hollyleaf. "That's gotta burn. You worked so hard... got called a streaker, chased, ate non decent food, then you had an awful flight service... and failed!" Hollyleaf stood there paralyzed in shock.

"Chef, Linzerg; remove her... now..." Chef got into the front seat of the car while Linz tossed Hollyleaf into the back. "See yah, Hollyleaf!" shouted Jayfeather. "If I win I'll split the prize with you and Lionblaze!"

Static...

Journal, Yellowfang: "Awesome, won by a millisecond!"

Journal, Jayfeather: "It would've been cool if Lionblaze was with Hollyleaf and me in the final three instead of Yellowfang. Oh well..."

Journal, Yellowfang: "K-EEn-Yah (Kenya)... weird name."

Journal, Snowwhistle: "This is Snowwhistle here saying that if the slight mispronunciation of your said country's name, I would like to inform you that I'm woefully sorry for the offense and love all country's... even Mars."

Static...


	15. Freaking Finale Fun!

**Okay people, the finale! Then I start my work on Warriors' Fish Flight; the third story of cats that'll do anything to win a 3,000,000,000 fishes. And they'll do it all over the world. See what happens when Yellowfang and Jayfeather duke it out in one final battle that'll decide who goes home with 300,000. All bets on (censored name) because I knew that cat would win anyways. Go (censored name)! Beat (censored name)'s face into the ground! Hooray!**

Based on Warriors Mouse Cash

_**Warriors Bird Fight!**_

The sequel to Warriors Mouse Cash

15. Freaking Finale Fun!

Linz and Chef walked inside the library and blew the whistle. "Time to get up!" howled Chef. "Chris wants ta' see his finalists now!" Linz shook her head. "I hate this job..." moaned Linz. "Chris should just fire him." Then Chris and a mysterious thirteen year old walked out into the library.

Static...

Journal, Yellowfang: "Another guest star..."

Journal, Jayfeather: "Great; who the hell is this... some punk from across the street..."

Static...

"Kitties," Chris announced. "This is Snowwhistle. He created our show." Jayfeather and Yellowfang stood in shock and in silence. "Hello people!" exclaimed Snowwhistle. "I was sent here to judge the finale! You're all wonderful!" Yellowfang and Jayfeather were about to have a short circuit. The two cats then fell unconscious at my sight.

Three hours later...

Static...

Journal, Yellowfang: "He's the guest judge, awesome!"

Journal, Jayfeather: "I can't wait for our final challenge knowing he's judging it."

Journal, Snowwhistle: "Little do they know; I'm just as evil as Chris..."

Journal, Chris: "Sadly, that's true. He is more evil than me!"

Static...

Then all of the sudden; the other 15 cats came rushing through the doors of the library. "Sup?" called Scooter as he entered. "Shut up!" Belle called. Then Scooter tackled Belle and fur and blood went flying everywhere. "Damn it!" yelled Tigerstar. "They're getting blood and fur all over me!" "Hell is there problem?" asked Spottedleaf.

Chris walked up to them. "This season's final challenge is based off all the genres. Yellowfang and Jayfeather will each guess the episode each player was eliminated and the genre of the episode they lost in." "We're just here to be humiliated because we lost," Lionblaze moaned.

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Hollyleaf eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 14! And the genre was traveling!" "Same here!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Both of you are correct. But it won't be that easy anymore."

Score Update: Yellowfang – 1 ~ Jayfeather – 1

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Stormfur eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 5! And the genre was mystery!" "Episode 3 and the genre was mystery!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Yellowfang is right; onto the next question!"

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Whitestorm eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 5! And the genre was Horror!" "Episode 5 and the genre was Horror!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Both of you are right; now, onto the next question!"

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Tigerstar eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 10! And the genre was Sports!" "Episode 11 and the genre was Sci-fi!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "No one got it completely right; so now, onto the next question, here we go!"

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Scooter eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 9! And the genre was teamwork!" "Episode 8 and the genre was teamwork!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Yellowfang is right; onto the next question!"

Score Update: Yellowfang – 4 ~ Jayfeather – 2

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Graystripe eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 13! And the genre was to escape jail!" "Episode 14 and the genre, was to escape a cage!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Jayfeather is correct; so now, onto the next question!"

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Feathertail eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 2! And the genre was sports!" "Episode 3 and the genre, was sports!" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "Jayfeather is right; okay, we're on a roll here. So; onto the next question!"

"Okay guys! What episode and what genre was Firestar and Squirrelflight eliminated on." Chris asked. Jayfeather answered, "Episode 11! And the genre was heroes, how could we forget?" "Same thing, and yah... how could we forget Firestar yelling at you?" shouted Yellowfang. Chris replied, "You're both right; onto the next question! Just let me kill Firestar." Firestar's head shrank in with the crowd of cats.

An hour later...

Score Update: Yellowfang – 13 ~ Jayfeather – 12

"Jayfeather!" yelled Chris. "Before I tell who answered the last question right, I must tell you, you'd need to be the only one to get the question right to have a hope of winning, then of course even if that happened; we'd need to ask an extra question." Jayfeather bowed his head in understanding. "Alright," Chris started. "The winner of season 2 of TDI warriors, Warriors Bird Fight, and 300,000 fishes is..."

"Yellowfang, you've won season 2!"

Yellowfang began jumping for joy and happiness... wow... Jayfeather shook her paw out of sportsmanship and then joined the other cats that'd lost earlier in the season. "You did a good job," Lionblaze told him. "How many cats have won three or so solo challenges?" "I did is Warriors Mouse Cash, season 1." Stormfur said, killing the mood.

Static...

Journal, Firestar: "Well... so a mangled and slightly off she cat won, it'll be okay. I'll win season 3."

Journal, Leafpool: "I wish I stayed in longer..."

Journal, Sandstorm: "I had the least character buildup during this season."

Journal, Whitestorm: "No, I had the least character buildup. And I was in longer!"

Journal, Lionblaze: "Oh... shut the hell up. You're all bitching about character build up. I had no character build last season!"

Journal, Sandstorm: "Yah, you did!"

Journal, Snowwhistle (why must I include myself): "This is not a chat room!"

Journal, Squirrelflight: "Hey Snowwhistle! You didn't judge the final challenge!"

Journal, Snowwhistle: "I meant I would 'judge' people on the final challenge. Like this! Tigerstar sucks! Leafpool is fat! Whitestorm has no personality!"

Journal, Tigerstar: "The hell!"

Journal, Leafpool: "I am not!" Belly begins to jiggle as she says that.

Journal, Whitestorm: "This is true, I have no personality."

Static...

"Join us next season!" Chris announced. "It'll be awesome!" Linz cried. "It's coming soon fools!" Chef announced. "Read it, like it, love it!" shouted Snowwhistle! (I can't wait to include myself in season 3!)


End file.
